Power Of Love
by electricgurl
Summary: A Shal/Bren fic...I suck at summaries ummm...just something to get me in the mood to continue writing my other stories...Please R&R ;


Title: Power of Love

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Disclaimer: I don't own Brennan or Shalimar or any other characters from Mutant X, but a girl can wish so please don't sue me.

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Second season after 'One step closer' and 'Understudy'

Summary: Brennan loses control over his powers when he and Shalimar are by them selves in Santucry.

A/N: Hey peeps, This story isn't Beta read so there may be a few mistakes but I tried to get them all. This is a little challenge I got off of a website and I thought would make a nice little story... There isn't a real plot and I it is a Bren/Shal fic...I hope you like it and for those NC-17 fans out there I'm working on the un-rated version for you. Please contact me if you want it and I'll send it to you. Until then you'll have to put up with a heavy PG-13. This is my first 'sex' based story so it might not be the best but please bear with it to the end and remember to R&R :) Later days and enjoy.

~electricgurl

Brennan could feel the power surging and he couldn't do anything about it. Usually he could control it. There was no problem with it. But lately with everything that had been on his mind he was losing the control he had taken so long to get. He sat near the pond and seriously thought about diving in to help control his powers.

He looked around Shalimar was the only one here and she wasn't in view. She was his problem it was hard to concentrate when she was around. The way she looked and smelled and OH-MY-GOD. He let his head drop into his hands and frowned. Sighing he scrubbed his face and stood up. Walking to his room he dragged his feet. He walked into his room and pulled off his top and then stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Walking into the shower he turned on the cool water on and stepped under it. He let the calming water flow down his body.

"I need a break." He said to no one. Half an hour later he got out and pulled a towel around his lower was it and moved to his bed. Where he found Shalimar reading one on his books. He grabbed the book from her and threw it across the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He screamed at her. She looked guilty then smiled at him. 

"I was just looking at one of your books I didn't think you would mind." She told him. He tried to take a calming breath and found that he couldn't. The helping shower was soon drained from his body leaving it in peril once again. The energy flowed at his finger tips.

"Shal, I'm not mad at you but, you HAVE to leave." he told her pointing to the door.

"Why Bren, what are you doing, huh what are you up to?"

"Nothin' Shalimar, It's just-" He stopped himself it was to much. "Please just go!" He yelled at her not touching her as she would have got a large shock. She didn't move and Brennan just wanted her to leave. "Shal, please!" He begged her. Something in his voice must have gotten threw. She backed away.

"Brennan what's wrong? Seriously no joking what is happening?" Frowning Brennan lost another sliver of control. He felt the energy flow across his eyes. Shalimar saw it and let out a small scream. "Brennan, your power!"

"I know." He struggled to get the words out. "And your only making it worse." She reached out and touched him.

"What do you mean?"

"You just being here is driving me crazy." She stepped closer and he could smell the soap she loves to use. He's losing complete control.

"NOOOOO!!!" he screamed and pushed her away just as he lost control over his powers. She fell to the floor as he tipped his head back and screamed. The energy came bursting out of his hands and feet. Shalimar let out a small scream and backed out of the room as Brennan was left floating above the floor, energy ripping around him. He screamed in pain and Shalimar thought of ways to help him. //Weakness...what are is weaknesses?//

She thought to what he said a short while ago. "I've always been afraid of water since I ever knew it. It shorts me out, causes me to lose my powers if there enough water. I found this out the hard way." Shalimar had listened as he had told her all about when two bullies had had him under water in a small lake by his house until he pasted out. He told her how he came to in a friends house a day later. Shalimar had cried that night for him. He had held her for the night. 

//Water I need to get water!// She thought. Then realising the amount of water needed for Brennan and his new powers was going to be near impossible to get him to in his condition. //Unless...// She quickly peaked inside the door.

"Shal...Please...Help...Me..." Brennan struggled out. Shalimar felt a tear run down her check and wiped it away.

"HOW?" She yelled to him.

"WATER..."

"Okay I will." She ran to the cleaning closet and picked up a pall and then ran to her room. Filling the pall up with water she raced back to Brennan's room. "I'm sorry Brennan but this is the only way." She thought that he nodded and she tossed the water on to him. The energy stopped flowing and Brennan fell pain fully back onto the floor.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "But it won't last you need to get me into water."

"Water,okay I will do that." She pulled him up onto her shoulders and moved to his bathtub. He began to move around.

"No, not good, won't work! Need different type of water. Outside..." He trailed off. Shalimar swallowed and turned quickly running down threw santucry Shalimar didn't get time to put on any shoes and once she hit outside she was feeling terrible about it. Her feet were now being tornen and cut up from the gravel. They reached the waterside in record time. Shalimar carefully rolled him off her shoulder and into the water. She slapped his face.

"Will this work?" She asked him.

"Yes, this will be per-" He trailed off as he slipped into the darkness that surrounded him.

"Brennan?" She asked worried she slapped him again. "Stay away!" She demanded.

"I can't it's the water." His head rolled to one side.

"Come on let's talk...huh...we can play Truth or Dare. How about it?"

"If you really want to..."

"I'll go first."

"Okay, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth of course."

"What are your feeling for the members of Mutant X?" Shalimar frowned not thinking this game threw.

"I feel different about each person."

"Well we have time and I can't go any where."

"OKay...ummm I think Adam is like my father only he's a lot better then my real one. He's always been there for me and I'll never forget that. The same with Jesse, he's like a little brother to me...I would trust him with my life." She took a deep breath. "Emma, well Emma is...I don't really know, she's a real good friend to me and I wouldn't want to have it any other way. She's saved my life a great number of many times and I'll never be able to pay her back. And I'm so glad that she's in my life because if she wasn't there is a great chance that you wouldn't be in it either and that would be terrible." She pushed his soaked bangs back from his face and kissed his check. She moved down and laid down beside him and hugged him into her body. "See you're the best out of all them. I think of you as a lover and a possible mate." She was curious to what he was going to say back to her. "I have know you so long that you are more then a friend you are a...object...we have gotten closer and know I'm afraid to lose you." He was silent for the longest time.

"You have to ask me..."

"What?"

"Truth or Dare." She smiled and tipped her head back. 

"So truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!" He stated.

"There isn't much you can do in your current state."

"There's a few thing I can think of." He said his eyes sparkly.

"Fine then, I dare you to kiss me." He did a double take then smiled. 

"Come here then." He rolled onto his side and pulled her face close. His lips meet hers and their eyes closed as their mouth's melded into one another. He was gently and smooth. Not overstepping his bounties. He let her move the kiss deeper. Her tongue flicked out and pushed against his lips asking permission. He granted her it and open his mouth letting her explore the unknown area. After a few seconds his tongue flicked into her mouth and began to explore. She moaned and pushed up against him. He moaned and she felt his bodies response press hardly up against her leg. She ran her hands up in there his hair and then slowly down his chest. His well formed chest un-clothed she felt the closeness of his skin on hers and suddenly her clothes were to much. She pulled away and yanked off her own top and skirt. Brennan watched amazed as this all happened. Then shyly smiling he pulled her on top of him.

His tongue traced her collarbone as she held herself above him. HE made his way down to her breast and began to suck on the one as he played with the other. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the surf. He coughed and spit out water. She covered his mouth with her own and passionless kissed him.

"You need to know that when feral's mate they mate for live." She informed him before this would go any further.

"I know and Shalimar I would proudly be your mate." He pulled her onto him and with his free hand he pulled off his towel. Shalimar pulled off her underwear and then they were together. Not sexually nothing happen they just laid there for a bit against one another. Bare skin touching bare skin the waves crashing and braking over them. 

"I've loved you even since I laid eyes on you Shalimar. You are and always will be my girl and never let anyone tell you different." He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into him.

"Think it's safe to get out of the water yet?"

"I think so, you where the reason I had to get in."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I couldn't tell you how I felt and I couldn't do anything about it and it was causing me to lose control over my powers. But know that you know all will be better."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do." They climbed out of the water and walked back into Santury just as the sun began to make its mighty climb into the sky.

Brennan and Shalimar made there way up to Shalimar's room and climbed into her bed. She kissed him and he smiled at her. "Your just what the doctor ordered."

"I know." She rolled on to him. "I have to warn you I am a little rough."

"Don't worry and don't hold back." He told her as he kissed her fercily on the lips she smiled.

"I didn't plan on it."

~*~*~*~

Hours later the two young mutants were tried and drenched with sweat. "How are we going to tell the others?" Brennan asked as he ran his hands down Shalimar's back.

"I don't know I think it might be easier then we think." She grinned at him. "You might have to look out for Adam and Jesse, they might not be that happy."

"Don't worry I have two beautiful women to protect me." He said. "You and Emma." She shoot him a look. "What? Emma's like my sister, she loves me and I love her but nothing more then that."

"Okay, it's not like I could stay made at you for long." She said rolling back over onto him she laid down.

"Think they will take it well?"

"They are going to have to know aren't they?" Brennan replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Smiling she kissed him again. "Ready to go again?" He smiled back at her.

"For you? Always."

Fin


End file.
